waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Defector
|season=2 |number=10 |image=File:The Defector title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 22, 1990 |writer=Sandra Berg Judith Berg |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Synthetic Love |next=Time to Reap }} "The Defector" is the tenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot When an alien weapon intended to kill humans via computer systems backfires, its creator, Kemo, is maimed in the process and then sentenced to death for his incompetence. Having developed human emotions as a result of his accident, Kemo teams with Kincaid to destroy the weapon. Synopsis While talking to Kincaid on a computer Bulletin Board System, Kincaid's friend Ace dies. Kemo, a Morthren, has invented a device to interface with human computers, drain their data and kill their operators. In killing Ace, Kemo is disfigured and slated for death by the perfection-obsessed Morthren. He steals an engram and flees to Ace's base. Using Kemo's device, Mana kills further Bulletin Board System members, while Malzor's soldiers search for Kemo. At Ace's base, Kincaid meets Kemo, who wants peace. They meet Harrison at Scoggs' place. Using the engram, Kemo disrupts his own device, then returns to the base and destroys it before escaping. Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Charles McCaughan as Kemo *Julian Richings as Ardix *Belinda Metz as Scoggs *Charles Kerr as Ace *Alan Feiman as Lonelyheart *Paul Coeur as Roller Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Sandra Berg and Judith Berg *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steve Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744051/ The Defector] at IMDb *Antithesis: The Defector (War of the Worlds 2×10) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes